Farthest Cry/Welcome to Hope County
Welcome to Hope County is The First Issue in Farthest Cry. Transcript The Issue begins in a plane as Mark is shown. He looks out the window at the country below. * Mark: Ah, America. I haven’t been here for a while... * Man: '''Why are you talking to yourself? * '''Mark: I don't know... feels right. You get what I’m saying? The man stares at him. *'Mark: '''Yeah, you get what I'm saying. Now excuse me, I’m going to wait. The plane lands and Mark gets out. He reads a sign saying Welcome to Hope County. He smiles and walks off. He then arrives at a hotel. He walks in and gets a room. He walks into his room and instantly jumps into bed. It then cuts to a flashback as Mark’s team is shown. Mark adjusts his army helmet and looks around at his team. * '''Mark:' So, we are going to a country ruled by some Chinese guy. Let’s hope we don’t die. * Soldier #1: I can't die, man, I've got a family to feed. * Mark: I understand. What’s your name? * Soldier #1: '''Rico. My name is Rico. * '''Mark: Nice to meet you, Rico. Rico smiles at Mark for a few seconds before waiting to arrive at their destination. * Mark: Well, this is Kyrat... The doors open, revealing Kyrat to the soldiers. A soldier attempts to run out as Mark stops him. *'Mark:' Go out too fast and we'll be spotted instantly. What’s your name? *'Hurk:' Hurk. *'Mark: '''Well Hurk, this isn't the type of mission where you rush straight into it. *'Hurk:' Fine. *'Mark:' But this is still the enemy's territory and, technically speaking, we're trespassers. So everyone, stay vigilant. They vigilantly exit. It then cuts back to Modern day as Mark wakes up. He turns to the clock beside him and sees that it is only 3:00 AM. He sighs and looks at the window oddly noticing people walking towards the Town Hall. He walks outside and begins following the people. He then notices the town hall having a sign labeled Project at Eden’s Gate. He walks up to a person in the crowd and taps him on the shoulder. *'Mark: Hey guy, what's going on? *'''Man: This is the Project at Eden’s Gate. *'Mark:' What’s that? *'Man: '''You don't need to know what it is... *'Mark:' Fine. They all enter the town hall. He sees Joseph Seed. Joseph looks around at the people. *'Joseph:' My dear followers... God has spoken to me again... He gave me a vision. A vision of the future. Now more than ever do I know Eden's Gate is my destiny. So let’s rejoice! All of the cultists put their hands in the air and cheer. Joseph seems happy but his smile fades. *'Joseph:' Something seems off here... I feel a strange presence. You. Joseph points to Mark. *'Joseph: Brother... why are you not rejoicing with the others? *'Mark: '''This is really weird... *'Joseph: Weird? *'Mark: '''Are you guys like a... cult? *'Woman: We are the children of God. *'''Mark: God? *'Joseph: '''He speaks to me... in here. Joseph points to his head. *'Mark:' Holy... I feel like I should leave... *'Joseph:' No *'Mark:' I wasn't asking a question. Mark begins walking away. Suddenly members of the cult block his path. *'Joseph: Stay with us. *'''Mark: Who the hell are you people? *'Joseph:' Eden’s Gate. *'Mark: '''Okay, I'll put this plain and simple. Let me out of here or I'm beating you into the ground. *'Joseph:' Try. Mark looks around for a second before body slamming the person next to him, quickly getting up and running off. Someone tries to chase him with Joseph stopping him * '''Joseph:' Let him go. * Cultist: '''What? why? * '''Joseph: Do not worry, brother. We will meet him again... I know it. Mark is seen bursting out the back door of the town hall. He takes a moment to catch his breath, realizing no one is chasing him. He quickly arrives at the hotel. He walks up to the person at the front desk. *'Mark: '''Hi, uh... do you have a phone I could use? *'Person:''' Yeah.